A New Beginning
by Okami-Kawarimono
Summary: When Severus Snape begs for a new beginning, asks whatever spirits may see him to help. He didn't think they would be answered. A new world, a new home, a new life.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Summary: When Severus Snape begs for a new beginning, asks whatever spirits may see him to help. He didn't think they would be answered. A new world, a new home, a new life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, their respective owners are very wonderful people. This is only for your entertainment.

LOTR/HP Crossover

Erestor/Glorfindel Slash (Light)

Elf!Severus

* * *

Chapter One: Rebirth

Severus lay against the wooden floor with his life's blood pouring from his throat in a river of red. He could feel the hot tears running from his eyes, a stream against his cheeks and a sob caught in his torn throat bubbled out as a cough. Potter would be fine; he knew he would be, he gave his life for that insufferable brat, him and his friends, a sacrifice he wouldn't take back, but how…how unfair! He could feel the mark burn against dying flesh; here he would parish, marked by a mad man.

"I'm sorry Lily," He whispered to the darkness. He felt so cold with his hair sticking to his face from blood and sweat, his robes felt heavy, "I wish…I wish I could start over." He breathed out and struggled to breathe back in, his lungs protesting as his heart beat slowed in his chest. The bleeding began to slow, red haloing dark hair and pale face. A morbid scene, but the sound of the leaves and the creaking of the tree trunks around the forest made Severus smile, just a little, the sounds of war had died away. He hoped it was because the child hero had won. Severus struggled with one more breath, struggled to keep from closing his eyes but he was so tired, and he couldn't move as the poison began to finish its work. Severus' eyes closed, black lashes against ghostly white skin as his final breath passed his lips and he became still.

Then the air shifted, and a star within the sky shone brightly in the sky before it moved. The star had no substance, just a light as it hovered over the man for a moment before moving away.

"Your wish, Severus Snape, shall be granted," The voice was soothing, caring and gentle and the star danced a moment before it leaned down and touched the body. The room was engulfed by a blinding light before the body simply vanished leaving the man's blood and his wand to be found. "I am Eru, and I have blessed you with your second chance, do not waste it." The star vanished and the war for the Wizarding world came to an end while in another, a war was just about to begin.

* * *

Severus lay in a bed of soft moss and the smell of dying leaves were wet in his nose as he slept peacefully against the forest floor. He could feel every muscle in his body relaxed and at peace, just as his mind was. He smiled selfishly as he thought about how good death felt against his body, he should have died years ago if this was where he was going to be taken. The touch of velvet on his face startled him and Severus woke and gave a shout, surprising the beast above him as Severus himself scrambled away. The stallion watched Severus as he stood up and brushed himself off, carefully stepping forwards towards the creature. The stallion tossed his head and stepped towards the other and nudged the hand readily held out for him.

"Now, what are you doing here?" Severus asked him and the stallion snorted as if his asking him the same question. Severus grinned as he stroked the creature's face and looked at the glittering brown eyes of the beautiful animal and the shining white coat. "You can't be a wild horse, you look too well cared for, are you dead too?" Severus spoke and the horse tossed his head up from Severus's arms and headed for the pond nearby. Severus chuckled and followed the animal towards the water and knelt down and reached for it but stopped when he caught his reflection in the water. The water rippled as the horse continued to drink and Severus stood up and looked at his hands, small and delicate like a child and as he looked down at himself he realized he was one! Severus took a few deep breaths as he stood above the pond and looked down at himself again. His skin was fair and his hair was a deep ink black color and silken smooth as it fell down his shoulders. His eyes, though, were now a stunning amethyst blue crowned with thick black lashes. Severus was a child though, a small boy looking down at himself, and he moving his hair behind his ear, where he stopped intently. Feeling again he brought his hair up away from his ears and looked in the water once more. His ears now came up in a soft tapered point, almost the shape of a leaf, and this realization brought Severus back to his knees.

"What happened?" He asked himself and hugged himself in the middle as he tried to remember. He was dead, left to bleed out on the floor of the shrieking shack, he had been talking to himself, speaking to Lily. He tried to remember his babbling, the pointless last words that passed his lips that had meant nothing to him at the time. He had apologized to Lily and then… "Wished for a second chance…" His eyes widened and he felt the horse bump his face with his nose and he looked up at the creature. "Someone gave me a second chance, but, what do I do with it?" Severus was confused, now a small child, no, a creature, he wasn't human obviously, but he was still a child. Severus had no friends, no family and no one who could help him and he was lost in the woods with a horse that was now sniffing his hair. Severus sighed and looked up at the stallion that now backed off and lay down before tossing his head again. Severus blinked and tilted his head, the horse mimicked him, Severus blinked and the horse mimicked that too. Tired of this game the Stallion snorted and turned his head to his back and then back to the child. "You want me to get on?"

The horse tossed his head and then waited as Severus got up from the ground and then carefully got on to the beast's back. The stallion got up and Severus' fingers quickly tangled in to the silver white mane and held on as the beast stood. "Hey look, I never have been on a horse before so you'll have to go slow alright." The horse dipped his head and began to walk forwards, his little burden keeping his small fingers tangled in his mane as he made his way through the woods.

Severus was in awe at the woods, trees were thick with coloring leaves and the smell of it all made him dizzy. He could hear birds singing in the branches and if he looked hard enough he could see them hopping along the canopy. His mount sped up his step and Severus held on tighter as the animal headed down a hill and then took a turn and began to take a trail away from the woods and down in to a valley. Severus' breath hitched as he looked down in to the haven, rivers and waterfalls spilled over cliffs and through the forest, trees grew thick and tall and as he was carried down in to the valley he could see the buildings that came in to view. Everything was built in to the trees, nothing was disturbed from its natural place and everything weaved in and out and around the trees leaving the land untouched. Severus was completely amazed as he looked around and caught people walking among the open halls, over bridges and through the trees but everything was incredibly peaceful and quiet.

"_Asfaloth, ennas le na_," A man walked up to the horse and Severus ducked down a little as if to hide himself. The man was tall and limber with hair of honey blond. He wore strange cloths, as if he walked among the world of Merlin, a tunic of silver white and soft green leggings and a cloak of the same color. "_Ai, ya naa sen_?" He looked up at Severus and he swallowed.

"He…he found me," Severus spoke and the horse huffed and Severus tilted his head, "Well you did."

"You do not speak elvish," Severus turned to look down at the man who smiled up at him, "Where are you from elfling?"

"Elfling…ah! You are elves!" Severus looked down at his hands and fell deep in to his own thought as the elf man came around and put his hands on his waist, making him jump. The man backed off when he saw the look on the boy's face, something between disapproval and fear.

"I only wish to help you down, I am Glorfindel," the man spoke, "And you seem lost, I only wish to help." Severus looked down at Glorfindel, clear blue eyes that showed no kind of hostility and when he reached up again Severus reached down and placed his hands on the Elf's shoulders and was placed easily on his feet, "This is Asfaloth."

"Thank you," He said to the beast and reached up, patting the animal's flank as he trotted off, "He runs free?"

"For now, he has been restless, now, about you young one, you are lost and confused, I will place my bow that you have a story to go with it, if you wish to speak of course," Glorfindel said as he began to walk away and Severus stumbled along behind him. Glorfindel had a soft stride, gliding along the ground like some kind of spirit among mortals. Severus reminded himself that he wasn't mortal, elves were immortal and although no longer around in his time there were books about them in the library.

"I highly doubt you'll believe me," Severus said and Glorfindel gave him a curious look and gave a small smile.

"Perhaps, but you will see that I am open minded," Glorfindel said as he looked at the child. He had a strange accent and spoke with care, not like the children he knew and he had a way moving, a stride that made his hair flutter along behind him. This boy was not from here and the very aura around him was dark and wounded, anyone would be able to see that.

"I…I rather not," Severus spoke and Glorfindel gave a small smile and turned to him and fell down gracefully to one knee and looked the boy in the eyes.

"Whenever you are ready child, I am an open ear," Glorfindel spoke softly and stood again and began to walk and Severus watched him for a moment before he felt himself flush softly from the emotion that filled him. No one had ever been that kind to him, not even Dumbledore had done that for him and he just felt, for a moment, special. "Come along child."

"Severus," Severus said simply, "My name is Severus."

"A strange name," Glorfindel said and seemed thoughtful as they walked through the halls. Severus followed and found himself grabbing on to the cloak of the Elf so not to get lost. "Perhaps we should find another name for you _Pen'neth_, so not to get unwanted attention."

"Pen'neth?" Severus looked up at the blond as they stepped down the stairs and through some large doors.

"Young one," Glorfindel said "Perhaps a tutor as well," he chuckled and Severus flushed again and looked down at his feet, "Oh, no need to feel ashamed, you are still young."

"I'm thirty-eight," Severus said and Glorfindel laughed as they came through more doors and Severus gasped and looked around the grand library, books covering shelves and tables with chairs, stools and desks. Comfortable window seats surrounded the room and Glorfindel headed towards one that was occupied by another elf. This elf was dark in coloring with ebony black hair that fell like thick velvet down his back, braids crowned his head and one thick pleat lay down his back, resting against the blanket of hair that he left loose. Dark sapphire eyes were reading a scroll and a long feathered quill twirled in long dainty fingers as the rest of his lithe body spilled prettily against pillows and cushions.

"_Melloth'nin,"_ Glorfindel spoke softly and the elf turned purposefully and blinked softly before a light smile spread over his face.

"_Ai, Melloth'nin, vendui', sun naa llesina re_?" the elf said and then spotted Severus and tilted his head, _"Ya naa tanya?"_

"Ah, this is Severus," Glorfindel spoke and pulled Severus a little closer and Severus had that cautious look on his face again, "Severus, this is Erestor, my lover and friend." Severus went a brilliant shade of red and Erestor chuckled and offered his hand to the child and Severus came forwards and took it in a careful shake.

"Skittish isn't he?" Erestor spoke and got up from his comfortable seat and his robes fell over him, black silks, velvets and heavy material fell down to his feet. Severus looked up at him and blinked slowly, "He must have an interesting story."

"One he is not ready to tell," Glorfindel spoke and placed his hands on the youngster's shoulders, "He only told me his name and age. His name is Severus and he is Thirty-eight."

"Still an elfling," Erestor said and knelt down to Severus and the boy looked away and down at his feet, "A broken one at that." Erestor ran his hands through Severus's hair and the boy looked up at him and felt those fingers run down his cheek and jaw and those sapphire eyes looked right through him. "Will you let us fix you _Pen'neth_?"

"You won't be able to fix me," Severus said and Erestor cooed and brought Severus forwards, embracing him. Severus trembled, he could feel the warmth and the care in the man's arms and he felt like the child he resembled. His body slowly began to relax and his breathing even out and before Severus could protest, sleep had claimed him.

Erestor picked up the child and held him gently as Glorfindel chuckled, "That was uncalled for Erestor," He spoke as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Deep eyes were clouded over with sleep and he could hear the softest of snores escaping the little one's nose.

"He may not thank me for it later, that is truth, but his mind and body still need to catch up with one another, something is amiss and although he will not speak about it, perhaps somewhere in his sleep he will find the help he needs," Erestor explained as he passed the boy to Glorfindel.

"I will take him to our rooms, let him sleep there until his mind sorts itself out," Glorfindel said and began to walk away, "But what are we to call him?"

"Hmm, something that describes him well, he is not from this realm as we know it, mayhaps the Valar sent him here to us?" Erestor said softly as he began to follow his lover from the library.

"Hmm, maybe," Glorfindel whispered as he looked down at the boy in his arms, "And elf with unknown origins, passing through our gates unhindered…"

"That's it!" Erestor exclaimed and smiled "Edhannon, elf gate," He said and looked down at the boy, "will he accept it though?"

"Ai, that, my dear councillor, will be known when he wakes, Edhannon, Elf Gate of Rivendell," Glorfindel smiled and as he looked in to those eyes he could almost see the dreams that appeared there, and the turmoil that had yet to be resolved.

* * *

AN: Hey! Re-write, I like this one better, here are some translations! These are all rough translation from several sites to make the sentences work and flow properly.

Severus falling asleep randomly, Erestor placed a simple sleeping spell on him. Elves DO know some magic.

_Ai, ya naa sen – Oh, who is this_  
_Asfaloth, ennas le na – Asfaloth where be you?_  
_Melloth'nin – My love_  
_Ai, Melloth'nin, vendui', sun naa llesina re_? Oh, my love, greetings, how are you today?  
_Ya naa tanya? – Who is that?_


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

Summary: When Severus Snape begs for a new beginning, asks whatever spirits may see him to help. He didn't think they would be answered. A new world, a new home, a new life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, their respective owners are very wonderful people. This is only for your entertainment.

LOTR/HP Crossover

Erestor/Glorfindel Slash (Light)

Elf!Severus

* * *

Chapter two: Acceptance

Severus was standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, the halls were empty and the castle itself was shiny and new, not a brick wounded from war. Severus looked down at himself, clothed in black he was barefoot as he began to walk down the halls.

"Severus," A soft voice weaved through the halls and he whipped about and tilted his head, "Severus." He began to run through the halls, taking familiar turns as he came to the Head Master's office. The Gargoyle bowed to him and stepped aside, letting the man in. Severus opened the door and stepped inside and felt his heart jump in to his throat. The room was lit with candles, the pictures of past Head Masters were all awake and clapping and standing there at the desk was Albus, sitting in his chair was his mother and perched on the desk was Lily herself, the voice that had brought him there. "Hello Severus."

"Lily," Severus stepped forwards and the woman came from her perch and wrapped her arms around him as he embraced her tightly. "Lily I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Severus," Lily said and ran her hands down his face before she backed up and allowed Eileen Prince to come forwards and hold her son. Severus hugged her back, she looked to much better, color in her face and her hair was tied back in a tight braid, the effects of her husband gone from her eyes.

"My son, my son," She said and ran her hands through his hair and over his face, the tears welled in her eyes were painful to watch but the smile on her face made it all bearable. Severus ran his hands over his mother's cheeks and leaned forwards to kiss her forehead. Albus then stepped forwards and Severus looked up at him for the longest moment, both simply watching one another. Severus was first to break and he stepped up and threw his arms around the man's shoulders. Albus chuckled, his eyes glittering as he held Severus close, feeling those silent tears falling against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Albus, I tried…"

"No, you didn't try Severus, you succeeded, I never should have asked this of you Severus, this was my fault, and for that, I am deeply, truly sorry," Albus said and Severus was left alone again as the three people in his life stood before him in tears with smiles.

"You can start over now though Severus," Eileen said and walked over, turning him around to look in a mirror against the wall and Severus gasped at what he saw. His hair was long and fell passed his waist, braided intricately with a circle of gold leaves at his brow. He wore a black tunic with silver stitched leaves along the sleeves and bottom hem, a silver silken shirt under it with matching black leggings. His skin was fair and his eyes amethyst blue with the youth of the elves with him as he shown softly in the candle light.

"Why give this to me though? What did I do to deserve it?" Severus asked and turned to his mother who smiled at him as the candle light shifted, gathered and became a substance without body.

"You, Edhannon, have proved yourself worthy in my eyes," A voice spoke, soft and soothing to his tapered ears. Severus looked up at the light and he sensed more then saw a smile there and he smiled back, feeling himself calming. "Live, Edhannon, live and be happy, for now is the time for you to regain whatever dignity and honour you have lost in this time."

"How?" Severus asked and the light chuckled as his three loved ones disappeared and two more images appeared before him, Glorfindel was on Asfaloth's back and Erestor was back in the library.

"They will be your guides,"

"Who are you?" Severus asked

"Eru," A simple answer "And we will meet again Edhannon _Glofindel'ion_, for when the time comes, you will pass my gates and I will welcome you with open arms." Eru vanished and Severus felt the dream shift and he was once again a child, standing in the forest but this time he was no longer lost, but welcome.

"Thank you, Eru," Severus spoke softly and he lay himself in the leaves and moss and sleep took him within the dream.

* * *

Severus woke and sat up slowly, everything coming to him in time, including the feel of a hand on his hip and the softest of voices whispering his name. Severus shifted himself and blinked several times before he turned to face whoever was trying to wake him. Severus found Glorfindel smiling down at him and he gave a small smile back before he curled back in to the covered.

"Now, none of that, you cannot sleep all day," Glorfindel said shook Severus' hip again and Severus groaned before he sat up and yawned, stretching himself luxuriously before he turned his attention to Glorfindel, "Sleep well Pen'neth?"

"Yes, and dreamed," Severus said and remembered those who he had spoken too, "Of lost loved ones and old homes."

"Oh?" Glorfindel asked as he stood and Severus got up and followed him, "Care to tell me?"

"Not yet," Severus said softly and Glorfindel nodded before he led Severus to a bathroom, a hot bath was ready and Glorfindel smiled.

"Take a bath and I'll find something that might fit you, we'll make you presentable before dinner," Glorfindel smiled, "Oh and Severus, we have been calling you by another name while you were sleeping…"

"Edhannon," Severus said and Glorfindel tilted his head at him and the elfling blinked slowly, "That's what someone else called me, in my dream."

"Can I ask who?" Glorfindel asked as Severus stripped off his shirt and set it aside and he turned to Glorfindel thoughtfully but didn't answer. The blond lord gave a chuckle before he bowed, allowing the child's silence to become his answer before he turned and left. Glorfindel knew he would eventually get the story out of the boy, but for now he let him have his secrets.

"Is he awake?" Erestor's voice sounded softly and Glorfindel turned to him before he gave a nod. Erestor gave a small smile before walking in and laid out some cloths, "These use to belong to Elrohir, I wasn't sure if they would fit or not, but I washed them anyways."

"They will do for now," Glorfindel said and rested his hands on Erestor's shoulders before wrapping his arms around him gently, "You already mother him like he is your own."

"Well, someone must, he does not act like he had any kind of care before, always flinching away, you see how he hides himself, he has no trust for anyone," Erestor said and turned in Glorfindel's arms and looked up at him, "He needs someone."

"And he'll have someone, you and I, and whomever else he needs," Glorfindel explained. Erestor sighed and rested his forehead against Glorfindel's chest, wrapping his arms around the man's middle before taking in his scent. Someone cleared their throat and both of them turned to see Severus at the bathroom door with the towel wrapped around his body. Glorfindel chuckled before he stepped forwards and took a towel from a shelf and dropped it on the boy's head before rubbing at his scalp to dry it off.

"I can do it myself," Severus insisted but Glorfindel continued to ruffle his head before taking the towel away and tossing it aside. Erestor handed him the cloths and Severus took them, "Am I allowed to dress myself or will you help me with that too?" Severus didn't mean for it to sound so nasty but old habits die hard. The elves either didn't care or didn't notice the venom in his voice and allowed him to vanish back in to the bathroom to change alone. Severus inspected the cloths as he changed, rich brown leggings were first and tied tight around his hips, they were a little loose but comfortable and fit him alright for now. Severus help up the next piece, and undershirt of soft cream and he slipped it over his head and looked in the mirror unsure if it was suppose to fit so closely or if it was just to small but it fell down to his hips so maybe it was just too long. Shrugging he held up the tunic and slipped it on and did up the artful clasps, little leaves of silver against the deep forest green. He turned back to the mirror and looked at himself, clothed in deep earthy colors with silver leaf clasps down his chest and stomach, the sleeves on the tunic reaching his elbows, allowing the cream shirt that covered his arms, to show and peek from under the tunic at the collar and hip. Severus came out from the bathroom and Erestor was sitting on the bed, Glorfindel nowhere in sight.

"Glorfindel has gone ahead, he has patrol this morning," Erestor explain as he stood and led Severus to a vanity table and sat him on the stool and began to brush his hair.

"I can…"

"I know, but indulge me Pen'neth," Erestor said as he ran the brush through the elfling's hair. Severus sighed and allowed the elf lord to do his work. Severus closed his eyes as long fingers weaved through his hair, braiding it and pinning it in to place. He felt something heavy against his head and opened his head just in time to watch Erestor crown him with a circle of gold, delicate leaves and vines twisting around his head and glowing against the black of his hair. Braids were woven around his hears and pinned back against a pleated brain at the back of his head where the circle was woven in and set fast against his brow.

"I don't deserve this," Severus said and turned to Erestor who was smiling down at him, "I'm no Prince."

"But you are Edhannon, Glorfindel is a Lord in his own right and he has named you his son and so, in turn, you have become a Prince," Erestor placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and turned him towards the mirror, "You are a gift to those who did not expect to have such gifts, and we are thankful for it."

"I don't deserve it," Severus said again and Erestor sighed and ran his hands through the silken hair.

"In time, you will see that you deserve all the good given to you, now come, dinner is being served and I do not wish to miss it," Erestor stood straight and headed for the door before turning to the child who was touching the gold vines against his brow. "Come on Edhannon," He held out his hand and Severus turned to him before coming off the stool and stepped to the man and looked at the hand offered to him. A moment passed before Severus reached up and took the hand, not as rough and callused as Glorfindel's, the hands of a warrior, but soft and dry, the hands of a scholar.

"Erestor?" Severus started and the elf looked down at him, "Thank you."

"Any time Pen'neth," Erestor smiled and hand in hand the two of them headed down the winding halls towards dinner.

* * *

AN: R&R if you do I write faster!

Edhannon - Elf Gate  
Glorfindel'ion - Son of Glorfindel

I didn't really edit this one...at all so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning

Summary: When Severus Snape begs for a new beginning, asks whatever spirits may see him to help. He didn't think they would be answered. A new world, a new home, a new life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, their respective owners are very wonderful people. This is only for your entertainment.

LOTR/HP Crossover

Erestor/Glorfindel Slash (Light)

Elf!Severus

Random Note: Elves Mature at the Age of 50! Look it up if you don't believe me

Year: 2400 Third Age  
Edhannon: 38 years old  
Elladan Elrohir: 2297 years old  
Arwen: 2159 Years old (Wow Aragon, still feel good about yourself?)  
I think that's right….it should be.

* * *

Severus was led away from the less secluded area to what seemed to be a more commonly used branch of halls. They were wider and were open to the world around them, turning Severus in to a curious young boy as he peeked out from between pillars and looked around gardens where elves were relaxing with children and loved ones. Erestor would wait for him at the end of the hall as he ran to catch up only to find a statue or tapestry that would catch his eye and would linger a moment longer to appreciate it.

"Come alone Edhannon, we cannot keep this up, you will have time later," Erestor spoke from the end of yet another hall and Severus jumped before he rushed to catch up with the elf and took the hand offered to him without hesitation. Erestor smiled down at the boy who seemed to become less secluded in himself and a little more open. The elven man led the way to a hall where elves of all ages were seated about fires and talking among themselves, one sat upon a wooden throne, and at his feet was an elf maid being tormented by a pair of elf lads while a beautiful elven woman watched them with glee. "My Lady!" Erestor called and the blond woman watching the three black haired elves looked up and smiled before waving Erestor down.

"Lady?" Severus asked and Erestor smiled,

"Aye, Lady Celebrain and Lord Elrond, the young maid is their daughter Arwen and the two bothering her are the twins Elladan and Elrohir," Erestor spoke as he watched Arwen push away one of the twins and the other almost pounced her, Elrond stilled them all with a look and the three calmed down. Severus grinned slightly to himself, he could give a look that would make unruly children stop dead, not anymore but he knew the feeling.

"Ah, Erestor and this must be Edhannon," Elrond spoke and looked down at the child. Severus felt himself tense under the other elf's gaze and he looked down at his feet, causing Celebrain to coo at him.

"He is shy," She said and knelt on the floor and caught the child's eyes with her own, "Nay, not shy…" She said as Severus turned away again and Celebrain blinked slowly, it wasn't that the boy wouldn't look her in the eyes, he simply couldn't.

"Perhaps some tea to warm his heart?" Arwen said and offered her hand to him. Severus pressed more tightly up against Erestor who placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. Severus didn't know what had gotten in to him, the sounds, the people everyone wanting to see him, it was making him feel bare and incredibly self-preserved.

"I think not Arwen, perhaps he rather find a corner of his own to sit in for now?" Erestor asked and Severus looked up at him before he scurried away.

"A skittish little colt isn't he?" Elladan said as he looked after the elfling who found himself his own little fire to warm himself by.

"Let him be, he has his reasons," Erestor spoke, seeing the mischief already in the eyes of the twins. Both looked up at him innocently and he pinned them both with a glare. Both sighed and went back to tormenting Arwen, a distraction for now, Erestor couldn't protect Severus from them forever.

"Well, he is being well cared for," Elrond spoke as he watched the boy, knees up to his chest hands out to the fire but his eyes betrayed him, skimming the room constantly, flicking to the loudest sound, always trained on something. "He reminds me of a warrior coming home from battle."

"Aye, looking for the newest attacker," Celebrain said and looked at Erestor who seemed worried, "Have you gotten anything out of him?"

"Nay, he still refuses to talk," He sighed and watched as Glorfindel finally appeared and took a seat beside the boy. Severus jumped when a hand lay on his shoulder but relaxed when he saw who it was, "He's comfortable around Glorfindel and I."

"So he should be," Elrond said, "Glorfindel asked me to make up a lesson plan for the boy, perhaps that will calm him."

"Mayhaps," Erestor said "But I will take my leave of your company My Lord, I have other priorities," Erestor bowed before he turned on his heel and headed for Glorfindel and Severus, seating himself on the other side of the boy. Celebrain smiled softly as she watched them, the young elf seemed less likely to flee between the two and both elf men seemed a little more completed with the child between them.

"Such is the ways of the heart," Elrond spoke and his wife turned to him with a raised brow. Elrond simply chuckled and motioned to the three around their small fire. Glorfindel had reached over the black haired elfling to get at Erestor and tickled him, the elfling joining in a moment later. Erestor called mercy before he grabbed Edhannon and began tickling him, making him shriek in shock before he laughed in delight. "Wounds are being healed and broken things are being fixed, we can't see these wounds, or the blood that spills from them, but with a menders hand, they are being closed."

"What are you talking about _Ada_?" Elladan asked and Elrond pointed to the once skittish elfling leaning against Glorfindel, Erestor's head in Glorfindel's lap, a child's fingers playing with one of his braids. Edhannon had calmed down, flames dancing in his eyes a soft look on his face, less like the wounded warrior and more like a sleepy child. He did jump when the bells went off and looked about himself.

"The dinner bells," Glorfindel said and the boy looked at him before he blushed sheepishly and apologized to poor Erestor who's hair he pulled by accident.

"No harm done," Erestor chuckled as he stood and tugged Glorfindel to he feet and both offered their hands to the elfling still seated on the floor. Severus gave a small smile before he reached up and took their hands and they pulled him to his feet, Glorfindel leaned over him and tickled him, making him laugh again, he didn't know why, usually he hated being tickled, or touched for that matter but the feel of these two elves made him feel like a child again, like he belonged, and they were barely trying.

The dining hall was beautiful, it reminded him strongly of Hogwarts, only with a different kind of magic. Elrond sat at the head of the long table and his wife sat at his right with his daughter while the twins took of the left side, everyone else filed in after. Glorfindel found his seat beside one of the twins while Erestor sat beside Arwen, Severus found his seat beside Glorfindel and became nervous once again as another elf took a seat beside him. This elf looked to be his age, with long silver blond hair and bright, crystal blue eyes. He was lithe and wore soft grey leggings and a snow white tunic, the only color on his was the undershirt that was a lovely sapphire blue.

"_Vendui' mellon_," The boy said and Severus tilted his head to the side and looked at Glorfindel who just smiled at him, "_Naa na tendilë __laiwa__?_"

"He is not sick, he does not speak elvish," Glorfindel said and the boy laughed sheepishly and turned back to his seating partner.

"Beg pardon, I did not know," His voice was softer as he spoke common tongue, careful, as if he wasn't use to the harder sound of it.

"Obviously, it's alright though, I'm the ignorant one here, not you," Severus all but drawled, he hated feeling stupid and the boy tilted his head in a bird like way before he laughed again, this time in good nature and humour. Severus turned to him, taken aback as the boy smiled at him brightly,

"Tanuil," He said softly, "My name is Tanuil,"

"Se….ermm," Severus stopped and looked up at Glorfindel and across to Erestor before he took a breath and turned to the elf child and gave a small smile, "Edhannon, I'm Edhannon."

Glorfindel smiled and his eyes caught Erestor's and both gave one another a knowing smile as Edhannon and Tanuil began chatting away, Tanuil mostly speaking while Edhannon listened, both picking at their dinner, unaware of the friendship blossoming, Edhannon least of all. Dinner passed like this, Edhannon barely speaking but he listened close to Tanuil, his father was a hunter and his mother a seamstress, his elder brother was a blacksmith and his younger sister was a pain.

Edhannon smiled and shook his head and went in to his own small little rant about the trouble of little girls and how they seem to get in to everything but the moment they gave those cute little eyes you can't stay mad for long. Elrond piped in that he agreed and Arwen pouted as her brothers laughed.

Tanuil took this moment to yawn softly and rubbed his eyes already tearing, "It has been a long day," He said with a small smile "Perhaps we should meet up for our morning meal Edhannon?"

"I would enjoy that yes," Severus said and the pale elf child got up, bowed to his lord and sashayed away, catching up with another, older elf at the door way, his brother Severus assumed. Severus was next to yawn, tummy full and his head empty of all kinds of worry and drama, his body was reminding him of his lack of sleep before he changed.

"Perhaps it has been a long day," Erestor chuckled and Glorfindel reached out and placed a hand on Severus' head. The boy looked up at him and gave a sleepy nod before the two stood. Glorfindel gave a bow and Severus followed and a moment later they were both at the door and the sleepy elfling was herded away.

* * *

"I'm never going to get these hall ways," Severus spoke as Glorfindel led him through said maze. Glorfindel chuckled,

"In time, Pen'neth, besides, no one will understand the halls half asleep, here," Glorfindel leaned down and picked Severus right off his feet and carried him. Severus would have protested but the smell of cinnamon and lilies calmed his anger and he simply sighed, his arms lazily draped over lean shoulders. Glorfindel chuckled as he made his way towards Severus' new room that had been made up while everyone ate. He headed inside and set the young elf on the large bed, at first glance he thought him simply dazed but on second glance he realized Severus was indeed sleeping, his eyes glassed over and his breathing soft. Carefully Glorfindel removed the child's boots and unbraided his hair before settling him in to the sheets. Severus barely even flinched and muttered softly when his hair had been tugged away from the circle that now sat on the bedside table. "Goodnight Edhannon," Glorfindel whispered from the door way,

"Goodnight _Ada_," Came a whisper and Glorfindel whipped around to see the child fast asleep, so perhaps he was hearing things. Glorfindel smiled anyways before he shut the door and headed off, a soft lullaby on his lips, the magic of the elves already working its way in to his son's heart.

* * *

Ada - Father / Daddy  
_Vendui' mellon_ - Greetings Friend  
_Naa na tendilë __laiwa_ - Are you feeling sick?  
These are all rough by the way so don't give me grief about it


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning

Summary: When Severus Snape begs for a new beginning, asks whatever spirits may see him to help. He didn't think they would be answered. A new world, a new home, a new life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, their respective owners are very wonderful people. This is only for your entertainment.

LOTR/HP Crossover

Erestor/Glorfindel Slash (Light)

Elf!Severus

Random Note: Elves Mature at the Age of 50! Look it up if you don't believe me

AN: Hey to the 'guest' who said Arwen was the youngest elf, well, not anymore, deal

Year: 2400 Third Age  
Edhannon: 38 years old  
Tanuil: 40 years old  
Glosindil: 25 Years old

* * *

When morning came Edhannon was up, washed with his hair brushed and clothed in less than an hour. The young elf was slipping out of his room when Glorfindel caught him and picked him off his feet.

"Hey!" Edhannon looked up, his feet dangled a couple inches from the ground, as he leaned his head against the man's chest with a playful glare. "I have a breakfast date, remember?" He said as Glorfindel let him down and straightened out his tunic. Edhannon had chosen a dark green tunic with deep brown leggings, more cloths from Elladan and Elrohir's old closet, and soft deer hide boots.

"I remember," Glorfindel said as he turned Edhannon back in to the room and sat him down and began working on his hair, "But you leave half ready."

"Beg pardon?" Edhannon asked and looked up and Glorfindel tilted his head back down and began brushing and braiding his hair with nimble fingers. "Must I always wear my hair up?"

"For now, mostly for my comfort," Glorfindel said as he finished tying Edhannon's hair back, half of it up in a single thick pleat and his golden circle about his head, the leaves and vines twining around his head almost perfectly. Once he was finished he set his charge free and Edhannon turned and faced him before gifting him with a small smile before he turned and left. Erestor smiled from the door as the elfling passed him without a glance, racing down the halls in childlike wonder.

"He'll be fine," Erestor said and turned to his lover who graced him with a smile himself before he reached out and embraced him. "Ai, he'll be fine."

* * *

Edhannon soon found himself lost and sighed softly as he wandered the halls, he would run in to someone and ask for directions but for now he was enjoying the peace and quiet. Edhannon closed his eyes and allowed the breeze to tickle his face, no yelling children, no annoying laughter nothing, just the calm and quiet of the day, until something giggled. Edhannon turned to see Tanuil standing behind him with a smile on his face, eyes shining with mirth.

"Have you come back to us?" He asked and Edhannon tilted his head and Tanuil just laughed a little harder, "You seemed to be off in your own world, lost in thought, as lost as you are in these halls I presume?"

"How did you know?" Edhannon asked and Tanuil smiled at him, always smiling, like Albus, only less all-knowing and more all hoping.

"Well, the dining hall is in the other direction for one and I was watching you from the gardens, see?" He said and pointed down to the gardens just below them, "I climbed up here in hopes to ask you to join me there for a picnic breakfast, my sister insisted."

"The annoying younger sister who cannot seem to silence herself?" Edhannon asked as he looked down towards the gardens where a young female elfling was waving up at them. Her hair was just as silver as her brother's hinting a soft grey within, making it look almost blue in the light, her eyes were also a clear crystal color and she was fair and pale like a doll.

"That would be her, be nice to her though, she is awfully curious about the son of Glorfindel," He said and turned his head to look at his friend, "She is called Glosindil."

"That is awfully close to 'Glorfindel' in sound," Edhannon said and Tanuil laughed heatfully and nodded, "Well at least I won't forget it!" Both ended up snickering as Tanuil bounded over the railing of the hall and started climbing down towards his sister.

"Are you coming?" He asked when he reached the bottom and looked up at Edhannon peering down at him from the second floor.

"Aye, just not from that way, I'll take the stairs," he called down and took a few looked around before he found what he was looking for and rushed down the flight of stairs and found his way back towards the gardens where Tanuil and his sister were already seated, waiting for him.

"There he is, the Prince graces us with his presence, welcome my Lord," Tanuil said, standing and giving a rather fluent bow.

"Stop it," Edhannon huffed and crossed his arms, "You're making yourself look like a fool, and in front of your sister, shame on you." Edhannon grinned and Tanuil looked up, when their eyes met they both peeled over in giggles, the soft laughter of Glosindil joining in their mirth.

"Come, join us," Glosindil said and Edhannon took the invitation and sat down on the blanket and accepted the plate passed to him. There was an arrangement of fruit and nuts, along with some pastries and some small pieces of jerky. Edhannon tired a bit of everything, their dining much like the night before, Edhannon falling quiet as the siblings prattled on and when all three were stuffed with breakfast they lay on their backs and bellies, enjoying the sun.

"Oh look, Lord Glorfindel," Glosindil said and sat up, pointing up at the higher levels of the homely house, "Call up to him Edhannon."

"Well, alright, but how do you say father in elvish?" Edhannon asked and both siblings looked at him and as Glosindil giggled at Edhannon ignorance, Tanuil glared at her for it, both answered with 'Ada' and Edhannon looked up at the man who adopted him and stood. "_Ada!_" He called up and Glorfindel froze almost instantly and looked about him, "Down here!" He waved and Tanuil waved his own arms as Glorfindel turned his eyes down towards the children.

"_Oin'nin_!" Glorfindel said the words so softly that Edhannon almost didn't catch it, and understood even less but there was a smile on Glorfindel's face as he waved down at them. "How fair you my son?" He asked and Edhannon gifted him with another smile, answering without words, "Shall I come down or do you wish to come up, I need to speak with you."

"You come down, _Ada_, I'll get lost," Edhannon called up and Glorfindel smiled before he vanished down the halls and Edhannon sat down, grinning at the blushing elf girl beside him, "dare I ask why the blush little lady?"

"She has a crush on your father," Tanuil answered and Glosindil turned a dazzling shade of red as she glared at her brother. Edhannon covered his mouth to keep from laughing, whatever magic was in this place it was working well because he felt good and, dare he say it, safe. Edhannon gave a shout when someone grabbed his shoulders from behind and looked up to see Glorfindel looking down at him, smiling and he returned it with his own small smile before patting the ground beside him. Glorfindel took the invite and sat beside his son and picked up a berry from his abandoned plate and ate it.

"_Ada_, these are my friends, Tanuil and his younger sister, Glosindil," Edhannon said and Glorfindel smiled.

"Awfully close to my own name in sound isn't it," He said and the young _elleth_ went pink in the cheeks and nodded feverishly before she excused herself and ran off, "Did I say something?" Glorfindel asked as both boys giggled and snickered behind hands and sleeves.

"She is dazzled by you My Lord," Tanuil said "a child's fancy, nothing to worry about."

"It is not Glorfindel who should worry, but Erestor!" Edhannon spoke, "She will grow to be a beautiful maiden and then perhaps it will be Ada who is dazzled." Edhannon grinned as he teased his father who was stunned silent until he turned on his son and started to tickle him. Edhannon yelped before he scurried away, bounding on to his feet and rushing off. Tanuil laughed and then gave out his own exclamation when the sentinel turned on him, pouncing at him. Shocked and a little bit frightened, but having too much fun to care, the silver haired elf was on his feet and running with his dark haired friend. Their game continued for some time before Glorfindel called mercy, both boys having turned on him when they realized they outnumbered him. They all settled themselves in the garden, lying on their backs and heads in the center of their little circle, hair of silver, gold and black mingling together.

"You needed to speak with me?" Edhannon asked and Glorfindel chuckled.

"Right, the reason for my being here in the first place," He said as both boys snickered, enjoying the fact that they got the better of Glorfindel, Chief of the Golden Flower. "Elrond has made up a lesson plan for you, and has included Tanuil in several of them."

"Really?!" Tanuil seemed star struck, he had a mentor and tutor but to be given lessons by those of Elrond's house, "I am honoured, I don't know what else to say."

"You're turning the same color as your sister," Edhannon said and Tanuil rolled over to him and both boys tussled on the ground in play until Glorfindel gave out a yelp when his hair got tangled in little fingers. Both boys apologized before Glorfindel continued, seating himself upright as the two untangled themselves and listened.

"Few of the classes Edhannon will be taking alone with Erestor or Elrond, several will be taken with Tanuil, with me or the twins, plenty of it is simple lessons, language, history and such, but others are in skill, horse, healing, swordsmanship, those classes will be joined with Tanuil, your parents have agreed already, so do not fret," Glorfindel smiled when he saw the look of absolute glee on the silver haired boy's face. "Classes begin at sunrise tomorrow, so enjoy your freedom while you can," Glorfindel stood and left, almost as perfectly as he had come, not a hair out of place even after his tussle with the boys.

"Isn't this wonderful!" Tanuil grabbed his friend by the shoulders and shook him like a rag doll, "I never thought I would be taught by Elrond's own house, how exciting."

"I won't learn a thing if you shake my brain right out of my ears!" Edhannon cried out and Tanuil let him go, the darkling falling on his back as the world spun and Tanuil jumped on him, straddling his stomach, "But it's exciting no?"

"Get off, you feather headed rabbit," Edhannon laughed and shoved Tanuil off him and smiled, his thoughts wandering to how school back home had been absolutely horrendous, 'perhaps you may find peace at last Severus' he thought to himself before Tanuil jumped on him again and a game of chase ensued once more.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all your support! Here are some translations and Glosindil will become important later in the story!

Glosindil – White Lily  
Oin'nin – My Son  
Ada - Father  
Elleth – Female Elf  
Chief of the Golden Flower – Look up 'Glorfindel' on the Lord of the Rings Wiki


End file.
